


When the Unexpected Happens

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, References to Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: It wasn't so much that Gavin wasn't expecting it, but that he wasn't expecting it to be today.





	When the Unexpected Happens

When Gavin gets home, he stops in the doorway, staring into the living room. It's only a few second's pause before he's moving again, locking the door behind him before going through the house to the bedroom. He returned a minute later, the gun from his safe in hand, and walked in to sit on the couch next to Nines.

The android hadn't been out of the house in weeks. They'd both been having a hard time, but while it was normal for Gavin, something to push through and get over, Nines had only gotten worse as time went on. Struggling to put in the effort to appear unaffected by the cases they worked, so much so that Fowler had called him in without prompting for a talk.

Three weeks off, with pay; it was intended as time for him to recover, but he'd only been deteriorating further. The last few days, he hadn't even had the energy to get out of bed, so it was a little surprising to find he'd moved to the living room while Gavin was at work.

He couldn't exactly say it was surprising to find him with his thirium pump regulator on the coffee table.

"Always figured I'd be the first to go," Gavin muttered. He fingered the safety on his gun, hesitating a moment before flicking it off. "Guess second place isn't too bad, though."

**Author's Note:**

> telling me how badly I hurt you is the best compliment
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
